Dertenual
'Dertenual '''is a self-insert AU created by DustyTheGoat. Rules * If you take the Player/Protagonist Role or the Fallen Role, your character HAS to be human. * Users without an account CANNOT join! * Also, please request a role on my message wall. * You are not allowed to make an Ask the Characters blog, a Wikia, or ANYTHING SIMILAR. '''EVER!! '(I don't want an ask blog, and I'll be making the wikia myself.) * You also cannot effect stuff like locations, items, enemies, etc. (Except for Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Hot Dogs, Spagetti, and character-specific items like that.) You can suggest ideas for them, but I most likely won't take them. * Users can take up to three character roles, but only under certain conditions. Otherwise, you can only take one. * If you have a suggestion for a new name for this AU, please tell me. Trust me, it willbe important for the comic. Areas * The Ruins = TBA * Snowdin = TBA * Waterfall = TBA * Hotland = TBA * The CORE = TBA * New Home = TBA Characters Main Characters * The Player/Protagonist = Ipbunpak1 * The Caretaker = JuicyLovesMC * The Judge = MickRunner * The Abitious = Untaken * The Captain of the Guard = Untaken * The Royal Scientist = Untaken * The Celebrity Role = Untaken * The Monarch = DustyTheGoat * The Soulless Angel = Corly ** The Empty One = Bleu the Flower * The Fallen = Ipbunpak1 Minor Characters * The Recluse = Untaken * The Idolizer = Untaken * The Forgotten Scientists = Blastertronus * The Witnesses ** Witness 1 = Untaken ** Witness 2 = Untaken ** Witness 3 = Untaken * The Superfluous = Untaken * The Inactive = Untaken * The Accidental God = DustyTheGoat * The Trusting = Untaken * The Secret Boss = Untaken * The Restaurant Owner = Untaken * The Enraged = Untaken * The Isolated = Untaken * The Cherished = Untaken * The Transport = Untaken * The Temmies ** The Chaotic Villagers = Raytaygirl ** The Competent Villager = Untaken ** The Shop Owner = Untaken * The Enigmatic Dancer = Untaken * The Club Member = Untaken * The Outrageous Vendor = Untaken * The Abominations ** The Melted Mother = Untaken ** The Faceless = MidogILTOR ** The Brighter = Untaken ** The Echoing = Untaken ** The Sinking Feeling = Untaken * The Repetitive Vendor = Untaken * The Bravery Vendor = Untaken * The Perseverance Vendor = Untaken * The Trash Vendors = Untaken & Untaken * The Oppressed Vendor = Untaken * The Blind = Untaken * The Pettable = Untaken * The Playful = Untaken * The Unit Pair = Untaken & Untaken * The Blockade = Untaken & Untaken * The Six Human SOULs ** The SOUL of Integrity = Untaken ** The SOUL of Patience = Untaken ** The SOUL of Justice = Untaken ** The SOUL of Bravery = Untaken ** The SOUL of Kindness = Untaken ** The SOUL of Perseverance = Untaken Trivia * The creator, DustyTheGoat, has implied that he wants to make a comic for this AU. * The name, Dertenual, is an anagram of Undertale. Category:WIP Category:Self-insert AUs Category:DustyTheGoat